One day
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: One day, just one day, but in this one Day Walter knows something isn't right. Peter and Olivia are going to great lengths to keep him in the dark, and Astrid is no help... Trust me, this is a fluffy story.
1. Morning

**AN: **As always, I don't own, simple as...  
>I am a Fringe fan, but find there isn't many stories for Walter, so here it is, and yes, this story will contain OliviaPeter.  
>Also as another let you know, cos I love being informative.<br>This is set before 6:02 AM EST...  
>Also it's going to be mega fluffy, cos I love me some fluff...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<br>**_Morning…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Peter stood in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen; every now and then he'd glance at the door to make sure he was alone. A small smirk broke across his face while putting the finishing touched to his bacon sandwich for breakfast.<p>

"Peter," Olivia's voice calm before she strolled into the kitchen, her hands carefully putting her still damp hair into a ponytail, her suit neat, she glanced over the sandwich on the counter, "I've just gotten off the phone with Astrid, every things a go." Reaching over, she took half the sandwich taking a bite from the corner.

Peter stared from the plate, his attention slowly on to Olivia's hands holding his breakfast, "Would you like some of my sandwich?" He joked before watching her placing it back down.  
>Olivia raised her eyebrow, pushed the plate lightly towards Peter before letting slip a small smile, "Sorry, in a rush, so much to do." Her voice rushed, the fact she'd spend most of her time here.<p>

It was easier for Olivia to spend time at the Bishop house, even spending a few hours alone in her apartment was enough to make her feel physically sick. Astrid had even offered to help re decorate the place, make it look completely different. But no matter how much the idea would work in logic, in the back of Olivia's mind she'd still she her there, still feel her presence in the walls. Knowing that the other version of her self was there, with Peter, pretending to be her. It was a lot for Olivia to process and whenever it crossed her mind it made everything hurt.

"You know, you're always welcome in the house of crazy," Peter reached over to Olivia, he could always see in her eyes when something was on her mind, he knew the topic, but never spoke of it.

Olivia took in the touch of Peter's hand to her cheek, feeling his fingertips brushing against her skin making it hum with the warmth of his embrace, her eyes closed taking the moment, knowing Peter shifting his weight on the other side of the island. His lips tenderly on her own, Olivia took in the kiss before backing away. "Are you sure this is going to be a good idea?" She whispered as exhaling a soft sigh.

"Yes," Peter replied standing straight again, picking up the piece of sandwich Olivia hadn't taken a bite out of, he lifted it to his lips savouring the flavour, chewing carefully, "I think it's a brilliant idea," He finished chewing and swallowing, his eyes fixed on Olivia.

"Well, do you think he'll like it?" her voice dropped, taking a quick glance behind to the kitchen door, it was still safe to talk. "I mean of everything that's going on, is it wise?"

Peter placed the sandwich piece down, he'd been thinking this over for days, he was trying to make this as normal as possibly, we as normal as they could make it with the events going on around them, "It's a perfect idea," He quickly leant over the counter kissing Olivia's cheek, "You know it's going to be an ideal time for you to. You know…" He gave her his charming smile.

Olivia crinkled her nose, playfully slapping his arm, "Peter Bishop," Her voice a playful mockery, "I hope you're not trying to imply I am going to have to," Olivia bluntly stopped talking hearing the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Olivia," Walter's cheerful tone filled the kitchen, "I didn't hear you come in." He finished looking over Peter who'd carried on eating his sandwich.

Olivia turned carefully to see Walter stand in his bathrobe; he must have just woken up, but his eyes still bright. "I didn't leave last night," her voice trying to keep calm, but even after the long time she had known Walter, it felt awkward for her to speak of spending the night with Peter to his face. "Anyway, I have to go, for that thing, because of the," Olivia wasn't sure how to keep cover, but simply reached over the island kissing Peter's cheek, and taking the piece of sandwich she'd already taken a bit out of, "I'll see you tonight." She walked away looking to Walter's confused expression. "I'll see you later Walter," She tapped the doorframe before disappearing.

Walter kept still, he waited until the front door had opened and closed, the sound of Olivia unlocking her car, finally the engine starting and her driving away. "Am I missing something?" Walter asked with his worry lines starting to show.

Peter placed the last tiny piece of his sandwich down, he let out a chuckle, "Don't worry," He smiled, "Just, you know how Olivia can be," He now glimpsed over his watch, "Which reminds me there is something I have to deal with." Picking up the last of his sandwich, "Astrid is going to be picking you up, cos I am taking the car, so be good." He took the car keys from the hook they hung on in the kitchen; he knew it was going to be a long day, but totally worth it.

Walter now stood alone in the kitchen, he exhaled, "Oh," He turned to watch the door open and close, leaving him even more confused. Was there something he was missing? He didn't really know.  
>All he did know was something was going on, and no one was going to tell him. Then he thought about the days lately, his heart starting to sink, with Peter and Olivia getting close, he was scared. Maybe they were planning to take him back to Saint Claire's, but he shook his head. "No," he spoke out loud, turning to the sound of the car pulling from the drive, "Peter wouldn't." He stopped, thought about it again, this time inhaling trying to push the worried thoughts away.<p> 


	2. 10:25 am EST

**AN:** Hello alerters and Favs, I would like to establish that I am going to try, with all my might to update this on a day to day bases.  
>A challenge I willingly accept, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, with my Favourite Character Astrid ;]<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>  
><em>10:25am EST<br>_

* * *

><p>Astrid took in a deep breath through her nose, holding it before slowly exhaling through her mouth. Peter had asked her to play distraction today, to spend most of the day keeping Walter busy and happy. While it wouldn't be too hard for her to do this, Astrid still felt like Walter would ask questions, questions she wouldn't be able to answer, or lie easily about it either.<p>

Pulling into the driveway, Astrid kept both hands on the wheel after turning off the engine, pulling her attention the rear view mirror to glance over her reflection. "I can do this, I am capable of anything." Taking her hands off the wheel, Astrid stared at the house. She'd been here many times before now, but it was different this time, and she had a mission.

Getting out of the car, Astrid closed and lock it feeling better about this, she knew where to take Walter and when, she also knew the fact Peter and Olivia were going to be busy most of today.  
>Knocking on the front door was not only polite, but it was something Astrid understood to be a part of good manners. Yes she had a key, she could easily use the key, but she also respected Walter as a man who wanted to be treated as such.<p>

"Walter…" her voice called from the front door, she couldn't hear anything, or see anything, so she knocked again a little louder this time. "Walter, it's me Astrid." Repeating herself, Astrid reached into her purse to try and find the front door key.

"Miss Farnsworth," Walter had a big smile while opening the front door. In one hand was a rather large sized bong; in the other was a bagel that didn't look too appealing to Astrid.

Astrid inhaled the smell of marijuana, took a light step back then smiled, "Walter, Peter did tell you I was taking you to your meeting." She found that in the years of knowing the Bishops, Walter would never remember anything, plus the smell of pot was always going to be something Walter would smell of from time to time. "The meeting at Massive Dynamic today in," She moved her wrist, "Two hours." Trying all she could to sound her cheery self, it was a mission, is all she told herself, a mission she'll accomplish with top marks.

"Oh," Walter stood on the porch wearing nothing but a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, "Won't you come in," Walter stepped to the side to allow Astrid to walk in carefully.

Astrid sniffed the air, her nose wrinkled, "Is that burning?"

"Oh, my," Walter turned to rush back into the kitchen quickly, it was the smoke rising from the toaster and Astrid was quick to throw a dishcloth over the smoke, "My waffles…" he sighed softly.

Astrid took the time now to study the kitchen, it wasn't the mess she saw when she came here with Olivia, the week Peter was gone, but it seemed like Walter did have a serious case of the munchies. "Walter," Her voice trying so hard to not be harsh, "Right, you'll need to shower, dress," Quickly she moved around the kitchen, "I'll start cleaning up, so when you're ready we can leave." She broke into her most winning smile.

Walter placed his bong down; he turned to the door, spun on his heels to look at Astrid again. "What is this meeting about?"

Astrid took a deep breath, her eyes wondering to her watch again, time kept moving forward, that was an inevitable fact, but making Walter move fast was something no one on this planet could master. "It's a seminar, you're briefing staff on the safe use of the Amber, and how we're going to mass make and store safely…" Astrid trailed off, ten thirty one now, and still ticking away. "But you really need to shower, Walter." Her voice smooth, the fact the whole meeting was a charade, it was all a matter of her selling it to Walter.

"What about my waffles?" Walter walked over the toaster removing the dishcloth. A puff of smoke rose from the two slots where charcoaled coloured waffles were now sitting neatly.

"Walter, we'll get you some waffles on the way, but you need to get ready, we need to be there in," She glanced to her watch again, "An hour fifty two minutes." Her voice stammered to keep control.

Walter exhaled, "Can we cancel? I'm not really in the mood," he kept still, he really wasn't up to anything after spending most of the morning trying to figure out what Olivia and Peter could possibly be keeping from him. "Do you know if Olivia is working a case?" He asked quickly.

Astrid froze mid picking up the toaster to see if she could get the burnt waffles out, her lips slightly parted, closed again without speech, she inhaled. "I don't know Walter, but I do know that Nina stressed that today was very importable, so I need to get you there in," She turned her eyes to her watch again, "One hour and forty six minutes."

Walter kept stood in the doorway, with a slight tilt of his head, his eyes focused right into Astrid's eyes, "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked slowly, but his tone was more serious than Astrid could possibly image his voice being.

Stalling for a few seconds, the sound of two burnt waffles hitting the counter caught her off guard, "No, no," Astrid let a nervous giggle slip, "We're just very busy today," she cleared her throat, picking the burnt waffles placing them in the trash, "But Nina will be very upset if we're late, so," Astrid playfully waved a clean dishcloth at Walter, with her endearing smile. "It's a big day," her voice soft watching him walking away.  
>With a quick sigh, Astrid brushed her hand into her hair, it was too close, but hopefully he won't suspect a thing.<p> 


	3. 12:40 pm EST

**AN: **Short chapter, but I am pretty sure all these chapters are going to be short and sweet, plus I am going to be right into chapter four, so who knows I might be super productive, might not.  
>Thank you for the sweet reviews and alerts, I hope to not let you down with my updates...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>  
><em>12:40pm EST<br>_

* * *

><p>Nina was the pacing type, she would have moments of moving from one point to another simply to turn and repeat a few times. She didn't like the idea of so much hanging in the balance, her days have been pretty much filled with getting the resources to mass produce Amber, a substance to stop dangerous wormholes, but also traps people who are in the area in suspended animation.<p>

A little dramatic as it may seem, it wasn't the time to tell Nina her thought pattern of lately had been anything but that. No it wouldn't be advisable to say that, but today Nina wasn't thinking of the slow process of two worlds colliding into a mass that only one would survive, while the other would be completely destroyed without a trace. No, she was thinking of something completely different.

Staring at a clock on the boardroom wall, she inhaled quickly, her eyes going to the faces of her staff watching her. It wasn't like her to be this insistent on keeping this many of her top scientists from work, but she did. "Are you sure they are going to be here?" Brandon whispered to Nina, keeping his tone low, but still professional.

Nina's head turned to face him, Brandon was looking confused to why they were all here, "They will be here, we made a promise to Olivia." Nina spoke softly, her eyes kept on the clock, and it wasn't hard to believe Walter would be late. "Just a little more time," adding with a smile to the staff. "Just remember, questions, keep everything calm," Her voice dropped, "I know it's a process we've already been through, but right now this is top priority."

"Sorry we're late…" A small voice interrupted, Astrid's face popping into the door, and Nina turned to exhaled a sigh of relief.

"What took so long?" Nina asked. She wasn't going to go too much into detail as Astrid stepped into the boardroom, Walter slowly behind holding a take away box containing the last of what could only be waffles and syrup, as most of the syrup was down Walter's tie.

Astrid's smile was nervous, "We had a little slow start, plus we needed to pick up waffles." Astrid kept her smile from falling as Walter stepped into the boardroom behind her; he was smiling while enjoying the last of his waffles. He placed the take out box on the rectangular table.

Nina nodded, "Well, we're still on schedule," Her face had relaxed reasonably fast, "Just remember to be back in two hours, I think we can keep him busy until then." Her hand brushed against Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid let out a sigh of relief, "Well, I only need an hour to do what I need to," Her eyes scanning Walter who'd now sat looking to the staff staring at him, "He's a little worried, but just keep his mind occupied and it'll save questions."

"I think I know how to keep Walter preoccupied," Nina tapped her hand on Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid felt the weight of the metal, even if it didn't seem unnatural she was always hyper aware of Nina's prosthetic limb, she simply kept smiling, "I'll be back," Turning her attention to Walter with an encouraging smile, "I'll see you soon Walter," Walking out the door she closed it carefully, exhaling while finding her cell phone.

"Dunham," Astrid heard from the other end of her call.

"I've dropped him off at Massive Dynamic as planned," Her voice calm while heading for the elevator.

Olivia exhaled, if Astrid could picture Olivia she'd see the woman running her hand into her long hair, but then again, Olivia seemed to be pretty insistent, "Good! Just remember we've got to keep him busy, just long enough."

"Are you even sure this is the best idea?" Astrid pressed the elevator button, her head turned to look back to the boardroom feeling slightly guilty.

"Astrid, I've asked Peter the same thing, but for this to work, Walter can't know, or he'll try and stop us…" Olivia tone was stressing her point; it was business when Olivia was making her tone of voice sound that way.

So Astrid sighed, "I know, we've got to keep this secret, but I don't like lying to Walter, I just," Astrid stopped speaking getting into the elevator, watching the doors close behind her, "I'm not a good liar Olivia."

"Well, you're doing good, just remember it's going to be worth it," Olivia's voice lightened up, "Look I've gotta go, but I have faith in you," behind Olivia's voice was a very loud mooing, Astrid let out a giggle.

"Okay Olivia, I'll see you soon," Hanging up the phone Astrid felt more relaxed, but wasn't going to full relax until this was over.


	4. Afternoon

**AN: **Hello Everyone, sorry this took a while, but it's here and I failed to update once a day, but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>  
><em>Afternoon<br>_

* * *

><p>Walter kept walking around the office; he studied ornaments on the desk, the view from the windows. He thought of all the things he wanted to say, wished he could have said to William while he had the chance to.<br>While slowly moving from one part of the office to another, he went over memories, the past of when he could do anything. He was so limited now; it hurt to think how he missed the times when him and William would talk. They talked of things that at that time were impossible to achieve, but now they were possible and he couldn't do them without feeling the need to have William here too.

Walter sat down, he placed his hands on the desk brushing his fingers over the polish surface, closing his eyes for just a few second, and he listened to the silence, then the sound of the door opening. "Peter…"

"No it's just me," Astrid smiled stepping into the office, she gazed around, "This is a big," she said while trying to cheer Walter up, she could see from his face that something must be upsetting him.

Walter nodded, "Nina said that William, he would have wanted me to have it," He exhaled slowly, his eyes not focusing on anything. "I would like to go to the lab," He stood up quickly.

"Walter you can't!" Astrid snapped quickly, her voice squeaked with the rush of words exiting her mouth. The room completely silent, Astrid had the time to calm herself, "I mean, we've got a lot to do Walter, the lab can wait until later." Her hands brushed down her stomach straightening her shirt out; her eyes kept looking to Walter with her smile still bright.

Walter kept still, "Yes, but if I don't milk Gene she'll be upset, plus it's not good for her to get out of her routine." Walter headed for the door, "If you won't take me to the lab, I will have to find my own way." He walked passed Astrid making her eyebrows furrow up; she exited the room, closing the door behind her. She chased Walter down the hallway, "Walter wait!" she called before catching his arm, "I really think you need to listen."

"What are you planning?" Walter watched Astrid's eyes.

Astrid inhaled, "We'll go the lab, I promise, but first you'll need some lunch," Her voice sweet, "We can get something, then you can buy Gene something to eat too." With all hope, Astrid was praying that it would work.

"Okay, I would like to have a burger and a root beer float," He smiled while thinking about Gene for a second, "Also Asteroid, we can go to the farm supply store and get Gene some nice oats." He placed his hands into his pockets pressing the button for the elevator.

"Yes, that would be a great idea," Astrid ignored the fact once again he got her name wrong, but waiting for the elevator she quickly send a text to Olivia. "We'll have a nice lunch, just me and you." She kept smiling as the lift doors opened.

"That would be lovely," Walter walked into the elevator, he smiled now, and it felt better to be leaving this building and the way it made him nervous. He glanced over to Astrid, "I think there is something about today." He rolled on the balls of his feet.

Astrid turned to face him with a puzzled look, "What would that be Walter?" Her voice was calm.

"That's the thing, I just can't remember," Walter thought for a second longer, but dropped it, if he couldn't remember it couldn't of been that important, but then he smiled tapping Astrid's arm, "I'll order a large root beer float to go with my burger."

Letting a giggle slip, Astrid covered her mouth, "Yes Walter, what ever you want."

* * *

><p>Olivia exhaled while looking over the Text message Astrid sent her; she ran her hand into her hair before walking out the office, "What are you doing?" She paused with a look of shock on her face.<p>

Peter smiled, he was in Gene's pen, sitting on a stool, "I thought I'd try it out for once," His voice smooth, but really he was sick of listening to the cow mooing. He knew that she was used to being milk every day, but today Walter wasn't here so someone had to do it. "It's not that bad once you get passed the feeling like you're molesting a cow." He joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Well, Astrid just texted me, she said Walter wanted to come back, but she's taking him to lunch, that gives up a good three hours." Her hand going into her hair again, she walked over to a desk resting her elbows on it, her eyes focused at Walter's office. "You know, this is the longest Walter's gone without being here."

"I know," Peter made Olivia jump, she spun around looking to the bucket, "Don't worry, I'm just going to put it where Walter always puts it," He carried on walking towards the fridge, "So, are you still doubting this?"

Olivia spun around, her back resting against the desk, she focused on Peter, "I am losing doubt, but I still don't like it."

"Yeah, I always see the pessimist in you," he ran a hand up her arm, his face inches from hers, with a lightly smile he brushed his lips against her.

Olivia playfully pushed back, "Well," She whispered, "I like to see myself as a realist," her voice kept dropping, "And you should know that being such a frustrate romantic," her voice soft while bringing her lips to his again kissing him deeper this time, his hand running into her hair, her fingers working around the nap of his neck.

The kiss broke apart when Gene let out a louder moo, "I think she just doesn't like Walter not being here." Her attention going to the cow, "He's going to be here, but you are going to have to be quiet!" Olivia laughed, "You know, sometimes," She watched Peter, "It doesn't feel like," She kept still, "It doesn't feel like the world could be ending…"

Peter held her face lightly in the palm of his hand, "Hey, what happened to, today being about not worrying about this?"

"Sorry, it's just with the machine, William Bell, everything," She shrugged, "I'm just still trying to wrap my head around it all." Her eyes focused on Peter's.  
>His fingertips brushing the soft skin of her cheek, "Well I think I've got a way to make you forget about that for a little while," He brought her into another embrace, his hands rubbing down her back lightly, before pulling back to start kissing her again.<p> 


	5. 3:30pm EST

**AN:**I would first like to apologise for my long Hiatus, I've been so busy with settling into my new home, getting some real life stuff out of the way. Aka, finding a job, having a real life social life, plus lots of other junk, but I am happy to give another chapter to this story, I promise to try and keep this updated, as I am coming to a close with this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>  
><em>3:30pm EST<br>_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the front passenger seat, Walter kept watching the road. Every now and then his attention turned to Astrid, she was always solidly focused on her driving. While the sound of the radio kept a constant stream of mellow music playing to fill the void of silence, Walter kept wondering what he was missing about today.<p>

Playing his hands in his lap, Walter finally turned to watch Astrid more closely, "I've forgotten something Antoine, and I think it's something important, but I just can't remember it." His voice filled the car with a childlike worry that made Astrid feel the need to pull over, but being on the high way, it wasn't going to happen.

"Walter, are you going to be okay?" Astrid tried to keep focus on driving, but every part of her wanted to look at Walter, to reassure him.

Feeling the full extent of his confusion started to make Walter feel lost, he'd been lost in his own mind for so long, but it didn't make it any less upsetting. As his fingers twisted and pulled together, he kept his eyes on Astrid, "I don't know, I've made such a mess, a mess that I can't even clean up, but I keep getting a feeling that maybe Peter doesn't want me around any more." His eyes glazing over, his face screwed up in an attempt to control his emotions.

Astrid felt like a tight belt had been tied around her chest, the air was getting harder to breath comfortably. For a brief second she didn't know what to say to stop the older man from crying. "Walter, Peter isn't making you go anywhere you don't want to go."

"But him and Agent Dunham are," Walter hesitated, "They have entered and sexual relationship, that would soon be with marriage and babies, and they wouldn't want to have an old fool like me around."

Astrid felt it; it was the worst feeling spread across her heart, "That would never happen Walter." Her voice filled the car, it was not mean, but it held a tone Astrid had never thought of using.

Silence filled the air, an old song making Walter think back to when things weren't so complicated to him. When he'd just newly married and the future was full of promise, big plans that he shared with William. Where were them times?

"I know they are planning something," Walter finally spoke, the song coming to a close, the look on Astrid's face was hiding so much, but as the car was moving closer to the destination.

Astrid inhaled through her nose, exhaled through her mouth before turning quickly to scan Walter's face. It confirmed his emotional state, a fact that Astrid knew that Walter was always upset with the guilt of his actions. "Walter, I know for a fact, Peter and Olivia are together, but I also know they both love you so much, they would never plan anything like what you are thinking without informing you." Astrid let one hand off the wheel, it soon found Walter's hand giving it a light squeeze, "We all care about you Walter."

Walter's eyes come to meet the side of Astrid's face, his hand looking so worn next to her smooth skin, his face looking over hers for a tell of a lie that wasn't there. "You've been so kind to me, I don't think I could ever repay your kindness."

"Walter, you don't have to worry about that, just know I do all the things I do because I trust you." Her voice steady, her fingers squeezing onto Walter's, she grown to care for Walter to the point where he was never a burden on her.

The car driving towards Boston, the silence now wasn't awkward, but comforting. The peace of mind for Walter, but left him still trying to piece together what everyone was so busy keeping from him.


	6. 5pm EST

**AN: **I Dunhamed out another short Chapter, but then I just couldn't control myself, I just have a empty house and nothing better to do much write and giggle while listening to Kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>  
><em>5pm EST<br>_

* * *

><p>Olivia exhaled lifting her head up too quickly looking around her bedroom, pulling her hair out of a towel she remembered she was home. Safe and sound in her bed, she took calming breathes touching her face, with a quick glance over her reflection she remembered she was meant to be getting ready.<p>

The longest she'd been in her old apartment, she never liked staying too long. Even if the pain had turned into a dull ache, she still hated the idea of being in the same place her alternate version stayed, pretended to be her. Olivia glanced over her body wrapped in a towel; she only laid on the bed to close her eyes for a few moments, but turned out to have fallen a sleep.

Calming down from the nightmare Olivia reached over to see she had two missed calls, looking over Peter's number she quickly listened to the messages. Part of Olivia was still adapting to the relationship she thought she'd never be able to have with him. Her hand reaching around to touch the back of her neck, where she'd feel the tattoo, it didn't fill her with the sick sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

rapidly dialling Peter's number she listened to the three rings before a reply, "For a second I thought you'd died…" Peter's voice mocking, Olivia was used to his dark sense of humour; it was something she always loved about Peter. He never took much seriously.

"I got out the shower, and I guess I just passed out." Olivia smiled to herself, her fingers playing through her hair to detangle it.

Peter's soft chuckle on the other end of the phone, "Did I keep you up that much last night?" Olivia knew Peter had that unmistakable grin on his face, the way his eyes would look alluring and teasing at the same time.

Olivia's face flushed over with a quick blush, her hand meeting her cheek. "Well, I'm not complaining about it." She tried to sound together, but it was hard for her to keep herself calm.

"So while you was napping, I've gotten most things under control…" Peter getting to the serious again.

Olivia sat up straight on the bed pulling her towel up, "By under control you mean?"

"Rachel come and helped me get everything done better," Peter exhaled sounding defeated, but it only made Olivia cover her mouth stifling her giggled.

"Rachel is there?" Olivia asked trying to stop her laughter falling through the phone, but then she knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to control herself.

Peter now turning around, his eyes focused on Rachel, she was working, Ella sitting on a desk watching Peter intensely. "What can I say, you Dunham women are hell bent on taking control all the time."

"Well I'll just get myself together and I won't be too long," Olivia paused, "Have you heard from Astrid?"

"Last I heard they were making their way home," Peter paused for a second making Olivia worry, she wasn't that good with keeping secrets, she hated the fact this was killing her, but lucky enough it was going to be over soon. "I figure we've got another hour or so," Peter's voice calming her. "Get yourself ready and I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I won't be too long," Olivia paused biting her lip lightly, "Oh and Peter, I know I keep you up just as much." Her eyes focused on the bedroom wall, she lightly blushed again hearing Peter give out a snicker before hanging up the phone.


End file.
